


Особая связь

by Lala_Sara



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увидев в интервьюшке про броман Хауза с Вилсоном вот это:</p><p>Лори: Думаю, Хауз и Вилсон больше похожи на Бутча Кассиди и Санданс Кида. Что это были за отношения, в конце концов? Супружество? Они не были просто двумя парнями на коняшках. Они жить друг без друга не могли, точняк.<br/>Леонард: Согласен. Или вот Цезарь Миллан и Папочка.<br/>Лори: Чиво?<br/>Леонард: Ну эти, парень из «Говорящий с собаками» и его питбуль. У них особая связь.</p><p>не смогла устоять, сразу начала думать, кто же из них… нет, не Бутч Кассиди и Санданс Кид, ну это же банально… а кто из них… Папочка…<br/>жанр: бромантика – сплошная… слэш можно читать, можно не читать, кому как хочется. юмор читать обязательно. миниатюра.<br/>замечания: «Говорящего с собаками» не смотрела, поэтому оттуда ничего не почерпнуто, кто смотрел, не ищите связи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особая связь

***

На дифференциальном диагнозе сидел Вилсон. В этом не было бы ничего странного, если бы в диагнозе хоть где-то присутствовал намек на рак, но рак назвал только Катнер, так, на всякий случай – если есть Вилсон, должно быть, рак тут тоже всё-таки есть, только они, идиоты, этого не видят. Иначе зачем тут Вилсон?

Через пять минут индифферентного сидения (а кое-кто, знавший Вилсона дольше, чем остальные, заметил, что было это скорее строгое сидение, чем равнодушное), Вилсон встрепенулся и выкрикнул так, что Катнер, которого Вилсон нервировал, пару секунд потом пытался сообразить, что за странный диагноз такой:

\- Плюнь каку!

Хауз обернулся на Вилсона и прошамкал:

\- Чиво?

\- Вторая за пять минут. – Катнер наконец понял, что имеется в виду таблетка викодина, которую Хауз и правда уже отправил в рот. – Плюнь! – и Вилсон протянул руку ладонью вверх.

Хауз подошёл ближе, высунул как можно дальше язык с прилипшей на нем таблеткой, собрал слюну и «смыл» ею таблетку на ладонь Вилсона. Неаппетитное зрелище это не покоробило в офисе только двух человек – Формана, который дал зарок никогда ничему больше не удивляться, и Вилсона, который стоически закрыл ладонь с этим плевком и уже полурастворившейся таблеткой и скрестил руки на груди, как будто ничего не произошло.

Катнеру стало интересно… Возможно, между этими двумя была какая-то особая связь…

***

Весь день Вилсон не отходил от Хауза, следуя за ним по пятам, и следивший за ними по мере сил Катнер видел одно и то же выражение лица Вилсона – не то равнодушное, не то строгое. Строгим был и его голос, когда Хауз пытался кому-нибудь нагрубить. Говорил он всегда только одно:

\- Фу!

И Хауз, как ни странно, замолкал. Тут же.

Когда пришла очередь обыскивать квартиру пациента, Хауз решил сделать это сам, а Катнер вызвался добровольцем. Так они оказались там втроем, потому что Вилсон, как будто забыв о собственных обязанностях онколога, также поехал с ними. За всю дорогу, как и за весь день, он так ничего и не произнес, а Хауз с ним не заговаривал. В квартире они нашли полнейший беспорядок, что только обрадовало Хауза, тут же зарывшегося с головой в ближайшую кучу мусора. Тут простое «Фу» не помогло, Вилсон несколько раз дал Хаузу по рукам, пока тот не прекратил попытки и не приказал Катнеру сделать всё за него.

Когда Хауз «просил» Кадди сделать исключение и позволить ему разрезать пациента без наркоза, Вилсон тоже вошел в её кабинет. Катнер пытался подслушать, но всё, что он уловил, были какие-то удары и визг, причем визжала сначала Кадди, потом Хауз, который выбежал из её кабинета, всё ещё повизгивая и зажимая нос. Вилсон вышел следом, исполненный всё тем же строгим равнодушием. Хотя Катнеру показалось, что бил Хауза всё-таки он, а не ошалевшая от всей этой сцены Кадди, поправляющая блузку.

***

\- Ну что такое, - жаловался Хауз, доскакав до своего кабинета, всё ещё повизгивая от боли. – На прохожих не кидаться, по помойкам не рыться, на сучек не вскакивать… Что за жизнь-то такая? Ох, никто-то не любит старую хромую собаку… - Хауз, кряхтя, сполз по стенке и зарылся лицом в коленку (ну да, вторая не сгибалась).

У Вилсона дрогнуло сердце.

\- Никто-то тебя не любит, старая хромая собака, - начал он ворчливо, но потом смягчил голос. – Никому-то ты не нужна… Кроме меня. Я люблю старую хромую собаку, - Вилсон подошел к сидящему на полу Хаузу и опустился рядом на коленки. – Хорошая собачка, хорошая, - погладил он Хауза по голове. Хауз прекратил скулить. – Собаченька моя хорошая, - совсем уже идиотским тоном пробубнил Вилсон и обнял всё ещё вздрагивающие плечи. Хауз слегка поднял голову, зажмурился от удовольствия и широко оскалился.

В кабинет зашла Кадди, видимо, чтобы выяснить, что происходит, или, что скорее всего, дать Хаузу разрешение вскрывать его пациента без наркоза. Вилсон вскочил, как ошпаренный, и сделал вид, что ничего не делал. Хауз только глаза открыл, но улыбка никуда не делась.

Когда Кадди, пробормотав какие-то извинения, пошатываясь, ушла, ещё более ошалевшая, Хауз вскочил на ноги… ногу, и принялся радостно скакать по кабинету из угла в угол, взахлеб приговаривая:

\- Кадди теперь думает, что у нас с тобой роман! Это ж сколько новых интересных возможностей! Это ж сколько всего интересного можно придумать!

Ну или что-то в этом духе, Вилсона не интересовали конкретные слова, он знал, что именно это сейчас перекатывается в извращенном уме Хауза, как чупа-чупс во рту.

\- Фу, Хауз, - устало попросил он, но то ли «главное не команда, а тон, с которым вы её произносите», то ли Хауз и правда был слишком увлечен новыми возможностями…

Вилсон подошел к столу, осторожненько взял папку с историей болезни, свернул её в трубочку… и долбанул ей Хауза по лохматой башке.

\- Плохая собака, плохая собака, плохая собака! – колотил он его со всей за день накопившейся яростью.

А потом, кинув папку, вылетел из кабинета.

***

Хауз выбежа… выскака… выхрома… вы… в общем, быстро вышел из кабинета следом, зашиб подслушивавшего Катнера тростью, нарычал на попавшуюся на дороге медсестру, налаял на коллегу, отлупасил тростью ещё кого-то, возможно, всё того же Катнера, который уже успел его обогнать и пристроиться на другом наблюдательном посту – у кабинета Вилсона, и всё это, не прекращая жалобный скулеж:

\- Вииилсон! Вииилсон!

В кабинет Вилсона Хауз вошел с таким побитым выражением на мор… лице, что сам себя пожалел.

\- О господи, - выдохнул Вилсон, увидев эти огромные голубущие глаза, наполненные слезами и невинным выражением «За что, хозяин?». Сердце его опять дрогнуло, но он не встал из-за стола, за который плюхнулся сразу, как только вбежал – за столом он чувствовал себя защищенным, без него ему в его же собственном кабинете всегда было неуютно, если там был Хауз.

Хауз проскулил что-то нечленораздельное и шмыгнул носом.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Вилсон. – Хватит.

\- Что, значит, наша игра в собаку кончилась? – уже почти что обычным голосом спросил разочарованно Хауз и скорчил гримаску.

\- Хватит, - повторил Вилсон.

\- Эх, - вздохнул Хауз и сел на стол к Вилсону. Вилсон тут же почувствовал себя неуютно – только когда Хауз садился на его стол, Вилсону не хотелось быть в этот момент за ним. – А мы ведь ещё столько всего интересного не успели сделать… - Хауз наклонился к Вилсону и посмотрел ему в глаза. – К примеру, я ещё не пытался оттрахать твою ногу… - мечтательно сказал он.

Голова Вилсона глухо ударилась о столешницу. Раздался долгий утробный стон.


End file.
